1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting device, more particularly to a wire cutter.
2. Description of Reltated Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional wire cutter (W1) includes a fixed handle (A2), a movable handle (A1) pivoted to the fixed handle (A2) and a compression spring (C) having one end connected to the fixed handle (A2) and another end connected to the movable handle (A1). A curved fixed cutting member (B2) is fixed to the fixed handle (A2). A curved movable cutting member (B1) is pivoted to the fixed cutting member (B2) to form a variable hole (B3) therebetween for receiving a wire therein. The movable cutting member (B1) has one side formed with a toothed section (B13). A pushing member (A11) is pivoted to the movable handle (A1) and has two teeth (A12) formed thereon. A pawl member (A21) is resiliently mounted on the fixed handle (A2) adjacent to the pushing member (A11) and has a projection (A22). A control means (A3) is connected to the pushing member (A11) and the pawl member (A21) and normally biases them to cause the teeth (A12) and the projection (A22) to engage the toothed section (B13). The pawl member (A21) permits movement of the movable cutting member (B1) in a clockwise direction wherein the movable cutting member (B1) moves toward the fixed cutting member (B2) when the projection (A22) of the pawl member (A21) engages the toothed section (B13). When the movable handle (A1) is pressed toward the fixed handle (A2) from a normal position to a compressed position, the teeth (A12) of the pushing member (A11) causes the movable cutting member (B1) to pivot in the clockwise direction and thereby decrease the size of the variable hole (B3).
Since the pushing member (A11) only has two teeth (A12) to engage the toothed section (B13), the force applied on each of the teeth (A12) can easily wear the teeth when the movable cutting member (B1) pivots in the clockwise direction. Thus, the wire cutter (W1) has a short service life.